Bella Xaviera
by AliceCarlisleFan
Summary: edward left in new moon but what if bella meet victoria in the meadow and not laurant. bella was changed and has a new family, what happen when she meets the cullens again and the Xaviera coven hates them. will bella forgive and forget. as she is powerful
1. Chapter 1

**This is my latest fanfiction. I have changed a few things from the book nothing major.**

**My story**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story.

I was 17 when I moved from phoenix to forks. It was there that I meet my future the beautiful Edward Cullen. As I got close to the rest of his family I learned more about vampires and how there world is. After one incident the rest of my time with them was great, Alice was my best friend. The month of September 2008 was one of the worse in my life. First was my birthday, well I guess that the presents weren't that bad from Edward was a bracelet with a eight-pointed star which he said it was for luck and that I needed it, next was a 15ct gold necklace that belonged to his mother Elizabeth Masen and last was a CD he made. 3 days after that horrible day Edward said his final goodbyes. As the months went by I was in a depression, it was 24th of February 2009 when I went to the meadow. Who I meet there surprised me Victoria.

_Flashback_

_I saw the light a head and I stepped out into the meadow but with out my Greek-God all the magic was goon. I heard a chuckle from behind me, I turned around and there she was with her red hair going everywhere._

"_Hello Victoria" I said with no fear "what can I do for you"_

"_Well Bella where is your mate Edward" She said with a sweet voice. When she said his name I flinched and my eyes started watering._

"_He's goon" I said. "He's what" she screamed and came closer "Where has he goon and when will he be back"_

"_I don't know where he has goon and he's not coming back. He said he didn't love me and that he didn't want me" I replied and I was numb._

"_Well then I will still make you suffer but I won't kill you" she said and with that she broke all my bones. She left me for a bit, tied to a tree. "Bella I am back" she said with a grin the pain was intense but I did not let it show on my face. She bent down next to me and bit my neck I could barley tell the difference._

_End Flashback_

When I woke up I fled. I meet Duncan Michael Xaviera (Ducky) a few months later; he was a vegetarian vampire for about five hundred years. I joined him and became his first daughter. Ducky had a power of mind reading; when I first meet him I found my power I could absorb powers off other vampires and that I was a shield mental and physical. We traveled a bit and meet other vampires.

I went to phoenix about 4 yrs after my change my mother and step-father was killed and there daughter Nicole Isabella Dwyer (Nikki) was left orphaned I adopted her, planning to change her on her 18th but things went wrong. She had cancer so I changed her at 8 and she became my daughter. I tock her to the Volturi and they were fine with her being so young. Nikki had an amazing power, she could have a conversation with someone through her mine, and she could control things with her mines.

The next to join the Xaviera Coven was Johnathan Jason McCathy (John or Johnny) and his twin sister Kelly Heather McCathy (Kel). They were attacked and we saved them. They came about 10 years after I did and 6 yrs after Nikki. With them with us I had to go back to school after five years (so the other could control themselves). John didn't have power but he did have brute strength. Kel had an amazing power, it was to freeze time and people but can't freeze me. They were only 20 when they were changed and could pass for 16 so we could go to school.

Ducky saved a woman named Catliyn Prattie Criviss (Catty).**a/n pronounced Katie.** He mated with her and we got a mother figure. Catty power was that she could sense when something was going to happen. We meet the Denali Coven about 5 yrs after Catty came and 10 yrs after the twins. It was nice to finally meet them. Eleazer was interested in me and my powers. Irina, Kate and Carmen were very taken to Nikki. The Denali Coven helped me with strengthening my Shield both physical and mental.

We traveled and changed Mathew Ray Patric (Matt) about 6 yrs later but he had to get the approval from John as he was Kels mate. His power was to cause pain to anyone; he was 19 when he was changed. We traveled more and meet Tia and Benjamin who decided to change vegetarian. I got more powerful with each group we meet.

2yrs after Matt came; we meet Sophia Jasmine McGregara (Soph) and her friend Gabriella Cassie Honsower (Gabbi). They both were attacked and I changed them they both were only 19. Soph mated with John and I became close friends with both and they classed me as a younger sister (not happy about that). They have very powerful powers Sophia could create illusions and Gabbi could control the weather.

Anthony Cody Andrews (Tony) was next to join us 1 yr later. He was only 19 when he was in a car accident and Gabbi begged me and Ducky to save him and after the change they mated. Tony's power was unusual he could turn into steel and control it.

6yrs after the Volturi came to see if we were powerful they were a little worried about Nikki but in seeing our mines Aro saw that she was not going to be a problem. With me they all got scared and I absorbed there powers, they told us to stay in contact and if we needed anything them to call.

The last so far was Elleot Joseph Bryan (El) 20 when changed and Olivia Maggi Thomasin (Liv) 19. They were about 100 yrs old when they came to us about 10yrs after the Volturi. There powers were way powerful El can control mines and can move stuff with his mind; Liv is telepathic (she sends messages though her mind) and she has teleportation, she could control and feel emotions through peoples mines.

Every year that goes by and I don't see the Cullen's another piece of my heart breaks, I get stronger and our family gets closer. Now we are heading back to where it all began for me, Forks.

I am now driving through forks in my black Jaguar at speed that would make him happy. As we pulled into our drive way I started to get worried "_what if there here"_ went through my thoughts, and everyone's mines also were alone that lines.

* * *

**hope you like that :) i am on holidays so there should be more soon cheek out my other storys**

**please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay in this chapter the cullens will be back as well as a surprise. i do not own Twilight  
**

**happy reading

* * *

**chapter 2  
big surprises and heart ache

BPOV

We were setting up the house when I felt my throat burn, I walked down 2 flights of stairs of our 4 story house. I walked into the 2nd family room where everyone else was.  
"hay does anyone want to go hunting with me" I asked Nikki, Catty, Olivia and Elleot discided to come well the others wanted to do stuff with there mates,Ewwww. We ran in till we smelt animals, I headed for the mountain lion I smelt as they are my favourite. I saw it as it pounce at a deer, I ran a grabbed it and drained from the neck. once I was done i straightened up and fixed my clothes which didn't have one drop of blood on them and headed back to the spot where we started. When I got there Nikki was waiting and reading.  
"how was your hunt baby" i asked she looked up and smiled  
"it was fine momma, i got a few deer and can't wait for school tomorrow" she replied, there was voices behind us i turned and saw the others had finished, we headed home to spend time together. when we got there everything was in perfect order and we headed to the ground floors living  
room and started on the game station.

* * *

**About the Xaviera home  
it has 4 storeys ,2 family rooms on 1st story/ground floor and the other on 2nd floor, kitchen on ground floor, living room on ground floor, dinning room on ground floor, art room on 2nd floor, music room on 2nd floor, Movie room on 2nd floor, laundry room on 2nd floor, Duckys studie on 2nd floor, library on 2nd floor  
rooms all have walk in closet and bathrooms attached  
Ducky & Catty 3rd floor  
Johnny & Soph 3rd floor  
Kel & Matt 3rd floor  
Gabbi & Tony 3rd floor  
Liv & El 3rd floor  
Nikki 4th floor  
Bella 4th floor  
2 Guest Room 4th floor  


* * *

**the sun started to come up when we finally went upstairs to get changed, my fashion style had got way better in the last 100 years. I went into my huge closet and picked out a cute above the knee blue dress with skinny straps, to go with it I chose black 4inch heels with a black jacket and headband to go with it,to finish I put on my bracelet and necklace that i got all those years ago. I went into Nikki's room who couldn't chose what to wear,  
"Do you need help Nikki" I asked bending down to stare into her topaz eyes**  
**"yes please" she answered in a sad voice, i chose a yellow dress and a black cardigan with black sandle flats. I put her hair in a french plat with a few strands of her light brown hair left out around her face. we walked down stairs to see the others waiting all the boys had a t-shirt on and jeans. Liv was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink top/singlet, pink 2inch heels, a white jacket and her light brown hair was fully down and straightened. Kel had a red wavy strapless dress with a black cardigan over top and red 3inch heels, her dark ginger hair half up half down. Gabbi had a green mini skirt and a black top and green 4inch heels and a purple jacket, her dark blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Soph had mini dark blue jean shorts and a lilac tank top and lilac 2inch heels and a black jacket, her light hazel hair was curly and down.

We got into our cars my dark blue Jaguar, Sophs Black Austin Martin, Kellys pink BMW, Gabbis red Mercadies and Elleots Black Volvo. we stopped at the elementary school first to drop of Nikki who was going to be in 3rd grade, after we dropped her off we headed for Forks High School.

We pulled up into the car park and everyone turned to look at our cars, i looked around and saw that nothing much had changed. we parked a long side of each other, we did what we usually do, the boys got out first and went around to there mates door and helped them out then they came around to my car and i got out and shut my door and looked it. I walked to where my family was but I barley tock a step when a sweet smell touched my nose. I looked at my family and hissed "VAMPIRE" I saw them sniff and nodded. I recognised 4 of the 9 scents. we walked to the office with me in front since i was the one in charged.

we walked into the office and i went up "Hi" i said to the woman behind the desk "we are the new students Isabella, Anthony and Elleot Xaviera, Sophia and Gabriella McGregara , Olivia and Mathew Patric, Johnathan and Kelly Andrews we are sophomores and juniors" i explained  
"oh i have your timetables here" and she handed over pieces of paper. I went over to my family and gave them theirs. Me, Matt, Kelly and Sophia were sophomores and had english first and the others had trig and calculars. we headed off to our class and walked into our class and went up to the teacher, we handed over our paper and he told us to sit at the back, the door opened and there stood two of the seven people i have not seen in over 100 yrs Alice and Jasper Cullen. i put my head down and sent a message to everyone _"the cullen's are in forks"_ the others heads shot up Matt put his arm around my shoulder. After 4th hour biology me and Matt made our way to the cafeteria we meet up with Kel and Soph on the way. We entered and got our food and walked over to our family, we got there and sat down. the doors opened and in came the cullens.

i saw who the four i recognised, the denali's Laurent, Irina, Tanya and Kate the others were just as surprised as I am. the cullens saw us and sat down, the pain came full throttle and I gasped and clutched my chest, "i need to go outside" i said to my family " I will be back soon" they nodded cause they saw what happened. as I walked to the door i felt myself absorb the Cullens powers and them looking dazed. I pushed open the door but a boy came to me before I got to far "hey your Isabella right" i nodded "I am Bryan Newton" he continued, i was shocked another Newton. I just walked of and into the forest where I collapsed and started sobbing. there was movement and I felt arms come around me, i looked up to see Kate and the other Denali group I just sobbed and leaned against her as she stroked my hair. I finally stopped and gave them all hugs  
"Hay I am sorry about that" I said  
"Bella its okay we understand" Laurent said and gave me another huge hug I smiled, we walked back to the cafeteria my arms linked with Kate and Irina and Tanya not to far away "come to our table its been 10yrs we need to catch up" i said they smiled and nodded we walked to where my family is and everyone embraced and sat and started talking "you okay boo" John asked i just nodded and listened to there conversations I could feel the cullens glazes on us. the bell rang and we headed off. me and Gabbi had art next so we headed of towards that building. we got there and of cause we were stuck with a cullen in the class, the teacher made me sit with Rosalie, she just stared at me.  
"you do know staring in rude don't you" i asked as i drew a picture she just looked at me  
"Do i know you" she asked "well you have been staring at me for the day but other then that i don't think we have meet" i said and continued drawing and when i looked at it i saw it was Victoria oh shit. the teacher came over and tock it from me and looked at it, "this is very good ms xaviera who is she" she asked looking impressed "oh just some horrible person from my past" i replied. Rosalie looked horrified as she saw it before she could say anything they bell rang.

Me and Gabbi went of to gym together as we got there i went to the coach and said that my family didn't have gym clothes and he let us off. the others came in and i told them the everything tony gave me a hug and we sat on the benches and waited the cullens came over just as a kid fell  
"Guys get Liv and El out of here now and cullens get Jasper too" i said as i smelt the blood my family did as they were told but the cullens just stood there "o for goodness vampire, do you want to be exposed" i said just as Edward smelt the blood and pulled jasper out just as i ran to the kid to make sure he was okay his head was not bad and the bleeding stopped quickly. i went out side to were my family was standing "hay" was all i said. the cullens came up to us  
"how did you know jaspers name" Alice asked  
"i am a mind-reader that is how i new his name" i responded not that it was a lie  
"how do you know Victoria" Rosalie asked i just smiled  
" my past is my past it is none of your business" i replied with a bit of venom in my voice since it was all their fault. they flinched _serves them right_ El thought i just chuckled and turned around and walked away with my family close behind we headed to the car park.

KPOV kate

We walked into the cafeteria and saw 9 people we haven't seen in 10yrs, we grabbed our food and sat down we saw Bella leave and we decided to go after her and what we saw crushed my heart i ran to her and pulled her into my arm.

**After Gym class.**

"Hay guys don't make her angry she is very deadly" i warned in a serious voice, they looked at me funny.  
"come on she is what 5.4 she is not deadly" Emmett said with a laugh, we shock our heads  
" She is more dangerous then Jane when she is angry so watch out she only gives 3 chances and you guys already used one" Irina said and we nodded and headed off to get ready.

BPOV

We got into our cars and raced of home as soon as we pulled up we were inside telling Catty, Ducky and Nikki what is happen at school, Nikki was so happy about the Denali coming over as she tock a attachment to Carmen and Kate she didn't care for Tanya much. then i saw something not so pleasant  
_four cars pulling up in our drive way, out comes 13 vampires and Nikki running though the door screaming "Uncle Eleazer, Auntie Carmen, Auntie Katie" with us following most laughing me looking at my phone and the time said_ 6.30_ and my brothers with a unhappy look on there faces._

i screamed and the hole family came in "bella what is wrong" Ducky asked i started sodding and nikki came and gave me a hug_  
_"its the cullens they are coming over with the denali coven at 6.30" i explained and they all gave me hugs  
"are you going to be okay" Ducky asked i nodded  
"i have seen me there so i will have to be" i told them they nodded in understanding.  
As 6.30 came closer my nerves got worse and i began to pace i our living room, i heard a four cars pull up let the painful night begin.

* * *

**Hello readers my spelling is alittle bad so for that i am sorry  
i hope you like this and give me reviews i will update soon and my holidays finish tomorrow so more school here i thought you might like this**

appearances all have gold eyes

Bella- Chocolate Brown hair with red in it, 5.4 height .

Sophia- Light hazel hair, 5.5

Gabbi-Dark Blonde hair, 5.6

Kelly- Dark Ginger hair, 5.5

Nikki-Light Brown hair, 2.7

Olivia- Light Brown hair,5.6  
**  
John-Black hair, 6.1**

Matt-Very Dark Brown hair,6.0

Ant-Jet Black hair, 5.11

El- Honey Blonde Hair, 6.2

Ducky-Dark Black hair,6.1

Catty- Middle Blonde hair, 5.7

**please review hope you liked that :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay in this chapter the cullens will be back as well as a surprise. i do not own Twilight  
**

**happy reading**

**appearances all have gold eyes**

**Bella- Chocolate Brown hair with red in it, 5.4 height , like old bella, still loves edward  
**

**Sophia- Light hazel hair, 5.5, sweet but hates the Cullens for what they did, Johns mate  
**

**Gabbi-Dark Blonde hair, 5.6, protective of all loves to shop, tonys mate  
**

**Kelly- Dark Ginger hair, 5.5, bitch to anyone other than family, Matts mate  
**

**Nikki-Light Brown hair, 2.7, acts like an ordinary kid, no mate  
**

**Olivia- Light Brown hair,5.6****, last to join but loves here family and way shopilholic, Elleots mate**  
**  
John-Black hair, 6.1, very protective of the others loves to fight, Sophs mate  
**

**Matt-Very Dark Brown hair,6.0, big bear and is very sweet, Kels mate  
**

**Tony-Jet Black hair, 5.11, loves fashion and to protect family, Gabbis mate  
**

**El- Honey Blonde Hair, 6.2,caring and hates the way he lived before, Livs mate  
**

**Ducky-Dark Black hair,6.1, caring, compashionate and loves to help people, Cattys Mate  
**

**Catty- Middle Blonde hair, 5.7, never loses love and always undeerstands, Duncans mate

* * *

**Chapter 3

BPOV

The cars stoped and a few doors opened, Nikki was out of the door before we could move. We headed after her as we heard her yell "Aunty katie, Aunty Carmen, Uncle Eleazer" i just chuckled and went through the door. My brothers looked like they wanted to kill, i made shaw that my shield was around all my family and pushed it around the Denalis too. Duncan looked at me and i just nodded for him to begin and i went to greet our family. I went to Tanya first and gave her a huge hug, next i hugged eleazer and whispered "you guys broke your promise your lucky i am in a giving move" he nodded and i moved to hug the others and once i got to laurant, my brother he was the one to make a seen. He was on his knees before i could say anything " i am so sorry i couldn't do anything please for give us" he groveled and begged, i just laughed "Laurent i am not going to hurt you although i should but i will see how this plays out now get of you knees and give your sister a hug dumbo' i said and he picked me up in a bone crushing hug and triled me around, there was gasps from behind.

He put me down and i turned to face the Cullens, there faces were in shock and i turned on my heels and went inside with my brothers and sisters following me. I heard Nikki giggle and laugh in Carmens arms, we entred the family room and sat down. i had my sisters on my sides and Nikki on my lap playing with my hair, i looked at Ducky who was looking at me, i nodded him to begin.  
"So" he started "what can we do for you" he asked and looked at the cullens  
"well we would like to talk about hunting and your family mostly Bella" Carlisle said looking at me, my brothers growled.  
"fine" i said with no emotion i was numb, i contunied "anything alsebefore we get started"  
"Yes we would like to hear your storys" He asked i nodded and looked at my family, all of my sibblings looked pissed.  
"okay to begin,introductions, this is Kelly, John, Olivia, Elleot, Gabbi, Tony, Sophia, Matt, Catty, Ducky and this cutie is Nikki" i said and pointed to each of them,"Now stories " i explained about there stories **( A/N i am not going to repeat the storys)** as i finished theres i tock a deep breath,  
"and yours " Esme asked  
"My story is not pleasant understand" i asked and all of them nodded and i contunied "i was in a very bad state when you left with out any goodbyes except for Eddie and i was depressed the only one who help was jake but he left to but for my own good, i went looking to make sure it was not a dream and i found the meadow" as i said that the Cullens gasped " i went into the middle and sat down, i heard a chuckle and i looked up to find Victoria looking at me. She broke every bone in my body and tied me to a tree for a day before she came and bit my neck and left, you see i ran after and meet ducky" everyone winched when I said about my bones and the Cullens looked sad. I got up and walked to the window  
"Nikki is my biological sister, Renee had her after I went missing" I looked at the Cullens and sat back down where Laurent pulled me into a hug as i started to cry. once i had stopped i got up and headed to my room but i was stopped by one of my brothers,  
"you are not going anywhere" Tony said and he pitched me up over his shoulder i didn't protest. He put me on the couch and i lunged at him and pushed him out the door  
"you are so going to pay bro, i wanted time to myself and if i have to fight all of you guys to have it then that is what i will do" i said as my other brothers came and joined him. but before i could start my sisters came and ducky spoke  
"Bella calm down okay we just want to talk as a family to the cullens" he said quietly i glared at him  
"you know what they put me through of them and i am going to do pay back" I said back to him  
"Bellie do you think you can beat all of them" Emmett said sceptical, i smiled evilly at him  
"yes i do think i can, if you want you 5 can join them as well as the 4 Denali " i said and looked at them, the Denalis, Kate, Tanya, Irina and Laurent walked towards my brothers and sisters, and the Cullen's were discussing it. after a minute they walked over the other 12. 17 to 1, nice.  
"So go as hard as you can, this should be interesting. Ducky say go when they are ready" and with that i just stood there looking at Duncan.  
"okay rules, Bella. No tearing to pieces. Got it and powers are allowed" Duck said and with that is started.

I took out my sisters and held them there and they went to the side lines. Next was Rosalie, Tanya and Irina and boy did rose look made. Alice and Kate was easy and they were the last girls. The boys were a little harder, i took out my brothers (which include Laurent) and the Cullen's were last. Emmett was the first he used his strength and i got his arm behind his back and pined him, he went to the side lines grumbling and i chuckled. I turned to The last two and Jasper came first he was a little harder but i didn't take me long. I turned to Edward and smiled  
"Ready" I asked and he nodded i took my time with him but i got him down, i did notice a electrical current when i touched him.  
I turned to them "Now i am going for some alone time, if anybody follows me you will wish you were did. isn't that right Johnny" I asked and he gulped and nodded and with that i took out into the forest and ran to the meadow. i stayed there for hours when i felt someone running towards me. i got up and waited and i saw who it was. It was ...............

* * *

**hope you liked that oh guess what there is more

* * *

**Edward.

"what can i do for you" i asked, and he came closer "Bella i love you i need to tell you why i left" He said i didn't say anything so he went on  
" i Left to protect you and it didn't work. After the Jasper accident i knew that it was dangerous to be near you, i didn't want you to be hurt. leaving you was the hardest thing i have had to do in my 200yrs of life, it was my darkest moment in those years. please look at me" i looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "When i found out you had died i never left the house, i was a mess and Jazz and Em had to stop me a lot so i wouldn't go to the Volturi and believe me i had tried a lot. please believe me i love you so much and i missed you. it felt like my heart was gone. please forgive me" he finished i saw that he was telling the truth so know it was time for me to tell him my truth.  
"Edward, when you left i was in a deep depression and i nearly didn't make it. You hurt me really bad, i couldn't move on; before i found Duncan right after my transformation ended i wasn't able to move from the forest" i said and he looked down and started to get up. i grabbed his hand and pulled him down just as the sun hit him, i traced the patterns on his hand. " Let me finish, i have miss you so much. you know when i meet the Volturi i had all these Guys fall over me and all i could think of was your face when ever you smiled that one smile." i took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "what i am trying to say is that i love you so much and that will never change. And i forgive you Edward and i would like to give us another try if you want" As i said that his eyes lit up and i saw that he hadn't hunted in ages. i leaned in as he did when our lips meet it felt so right and so good, we kissed for a while and he pulled me onto his lap. i was so happy **{:~) **that i had my Edward back. i pulled away and he pouted.  
"We have to hunt, i haven't for awhile and it looks like you haven't either" i said with a smile a true smile. He just nodded and got up lifting me to. We ran into the forest and got animals each of us got a mountain lion and a few deer each. once i was done i turned to the love of my life and he came over to me, i looked into his eyes and was lost in the beautiful Topaz i loved so much. We kissed and it became so passionate that we couldn't pull away. i sensed someone i hadn't seen for a fifty years. i pulled away and looked at him it looked like he herd her thoughts. We ran as fast as we could with our hands intertwined, back to my house.

We burst through the doors and everyone turned to us and smiled but the saw my face and got up.  
"Bella what is the mater" Duncan asked.  
"V-Vic-victor-ia is back".

* * *

**Hay hope you liked that if not then to bad. i had alot of fun writing this and i hoped you had fun reading it.**

please tell me what you think by that button anyone can review  
{:~) {:~P 

**love kylie/ AliceCarlisleFan **


	4. message

Hello my valiant readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages. To tell the truth I have been very busy with school and writing my own book. But that is all about to change. I am going to try and update all my stories as soon as possible but first I am going to go over my stories and fix up a few mistakes I have noticed. But I might be a few weeks. As I am a Uni student now.

So order of what stories to be updated

Isabella Marie Cullen Potter Weasley

Bella Swan the Pokémon Trainer

The Power Coven

Bella Xaviera

What did Edward really leave behind

Edward is such an idiot

I want to thank you all for loving my stories tho.

Peace out

AliceCarlisleFan


End file.
